


Groundhog Day (PG)

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Hope, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: Whatever happened to Co-Kura Strappa after the Command Carrier imploded?





	Groundhog Day (PG)

Written for SC109 (A Minor Character) and SC110 (An Anniversary) hosted respectively by JJ and A Damned Scientist.

This was the character I wanted to use for JJ’s challenge but the story did not quite click in my brain until ADS’s prompt - so there you have it, I am cheating and writing one fic for two challenges.

Setting: approximately 22 cycles after PKWs

Spoilers: A few for the end of season 3

Word count: Approximately 4000

Rating: PG

Warning: I wrote it and I am not even sure if it is happy or sad. I will leave it to readers to decide.

Thanks to A Damned Scientist for the beta read and the challenge.

**Groundhog Day (PG)**

Co-Kura Strappa woke with a start and sat up in what appeared to be a large bed dressed with a shimmering golden sheet.

His heart was pounding and his wide-open eyes took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Where was he? What was this place? Golden-bronze, curved walls with dimly lit wall fittings created a warm cocoon all around him. He had no idea what this place was or how he had gotten here, which was terrifying. And who was the creature who had just woken him up by calling his name? He whimpered in fear and fixed his lost gaze on the young man who was leaning against the side of the ovoidal portal that marked the entrance to the room. The boy was smiling, his arms were crossed in a relaxed manner and he looked like he was patiently waiting for Co-Kura to regain his wits and say something. Which was not going to happen any time soon, Co-Kura realized, as he was absolutely lost for words - his mouth was dry with fright and his addled brain felt frozen in his head. The boy didn’t rush him or show any impatience or annoyance when the silence continued for what felt to Co-Kura like an eternity, however, in a gentle voice he eventually spoke, clearly intending to put Co-Kura at ease:.

“Hey, Co-Ku? Did you sleep well?” The young man asked, still perfectly relaxed and sounding like he knew Co-Kura well. He had even shortened his name when addressing him, Co-Kura reflected. But who was he?

“Are you ready for first meal? Let’s go or Mom’ll have both of our hides if the food gets cold.” The young man continued talking with a smile in his words and an impish glint in his oh so very blue eyes. He then uncrossed his arms, straightened up, stretched his lean, tall body and crossed the room. He stopped in front of a chair, picked up a bundle of clothes and gently dropped them at the foot of Co-Kura’s bed. “Here, Noranti laundered these for you. They smell fresh of amnexus fluid. Dress up, man. I’m starving!”

Noranti. Noranti, Noranti, Noranti. No, that name didn’t mean anything to Co-Kura. Was it meant to mean something to him?

Co-Kura lifted his hands towards his chest in an anxious gesture, fingers fluttering slightly with an uncontrollable nervous twitch, then cleared his throat and after one failed attempt he finally managed to say in a small voice:”O-Okay. I - I will dress.” He didn’t want to make this young man angry or disappoint him. He looked nice. His smile and his eyes were nice. Co-Kura had no idea who he was but he had been kind to him, so the very least he could do was to be kind back. So he got up, picked up the clothes, tottered to the privacy screen in the corner of the room and began getting changed from his night clothes into the freshly laundered day ones.

And while he did so, he wracked his brain in search of a name or names that might match with the boy in his room. Alas, nothing came to mind, so he timidly and with a touch of embarrassment he finally asked, emerging fully dressed from behind the screen: “Excuse me for asking but - but, what is your name? And how… how do you know me?”

The young man looked at him, whistled and joked:”Hey man, you look spiffy! Watch out ladies!” Which totally confused the already addled Co-Kura. The boy saw his bewilderment and apologized: “I’m sorry, Co-Kura. My name is D’Argo Sun-Crichton. You are my math and physics mentor and an old friend.” When Co-Kura shook his head in disbelief and his eyes began to show panic again, D’Argo put his arm around his back, gently directed him towards the doorway and added: “Don’t worry, Co-Ku. Everything will be fine. Let’s go and eat.”

D’Argo Sun-Crichton didn’t appear to be mad or dangerous, so Co-Kura meekly let him lead him down several long golden corridors in what looked like a magical maze. His stomach was grumbling as they walked which he took as a clear sign of hunger, first meal did sound good after all, he thought.

But what was this place? Surely it was a ship of some kind but when had he got on board and why?

After several macrots of walking, Co-Kura began hearing voices and smelling some appetizing aromas. His stomach fluttered between hunger and apprehension and his legs felt weak as he trotted a couple of paces behind D’Argo Sun-Crichton, who, without realizing it, had begun striding faster and faster towards the food as they approached what Co-Kura guessed was the mess hall of the ship.

When they finally got there, D’Argo Sun Crichton announced his arrival with a joyous whoop and a clap of hands which caught the attention of the people already inside, then he launched himself towards a grey-skinned, pretty woman, grabbed her by the waist, twirled her around despite her loud protests, planted a kiss on her pale cheek and declared:”Auntie Chi, the crispy grolak smells DE.LI.CIOUS this morning. You outdid yourself again!”

Co-Kura took in the scene and a smile formed on his lips. The woman, Auntie Chi, was swatting D’Argo Sun-Crichton’s hands away in mock reprimand but she was obviously delighted with his attentions and even more with his compliments. Co-Kura lifted his hands to his face, fingers fluttering with pleasure, and giggled out loud at the joy he was witnessing between two people he did not recognize but who were clearly happy and looked like nice people to him.

“Oh, there you are, Co-Kura. Please come in. Sit down.” A serious looking woman with long black hair, who had obviously been alerted to his presence by his giggling, addressed him, then smiled a welcoming smile at him which was so warm and bright that it made his insides flutter with something he could not clearly define. Who was she? How did she know his name? And how could he possibly not remember her if he had ever met her and her smile before?

Co-Kura hesitantly stepped into the room towards her. She was completing the setting of the table for the meal to come and he felt that maybe he should help, but first of course he should ask her her name:”Excuse me for asking but what is your name? And… and how do you know me?”

The woman smiled at him again, patted the table to show him where his seat was and said: “Come Co-Kura, sit here beside me. My name is Aeryn Sun-Crichton. You are my son’s mentor and a dear friend.”

Co-Kura doubted that. How could he be her dear friend and not remember her face or her name? These people were strange. Nice but very strange. He however could not resist her velvety voice, so he shuffled over to the place she had shown him and sat down, wringing his hands and looking around the room which was so unfamiliar to him, hoping to find some clues as to what this disconcerting day might be all about.

Auntie Chi and D’Argo Sun-Crichton were still mock fighting: he was trying to steal a piece of crispy grolak from a serving platter that she was filling with food and she was pushing his greedy hands away with strong words belied by her smile. Their antics however were cut short when Aeryn Sun-Crichton said in a low but authoritative voice:”Enough you two. D’Argo fetch the salka juice from the refrigeration unit and let’s sit down to breakfast.” She then turned and looked at the back of the room where another figure was pottering around in a dark recess:”Noranti, please fetch the loaf of gritz and bring it over to the table? It’s John’s favourite.”

Co-Kura peered into the dark corner when he heard the name Noranti. Noranti. Noranti. Noranti. That was the person who had laundered his clothing, was it not? Yes, it was, at least he was sure that that was the name that D’Argo Sun Crichton had mentioned. When the old woman named Noranti came to the table carrying the loaf of gritz, Co-Kura gallantly stood up and bowed to her: “Noranti, you don’t know me, my name is Co-Kura Strappa and I am very grateful to you for these clean clothes I am wearing.”

The old woman’s third eye glowed warm, she giggled like a young girl and she said:”Oh don’t mention it, Co-Kura Strappa. You look indeed very fetching in them. If only I was 200 cycles younger, my dear, you would not be wearing those clothes for very long.” She then winked lewdly at him with all three of her eyes, which threw him into a state of high agitation and fluster, only made worse before long by another person, this time a man, bounding into the room with a booming greeting of:”Morning family! How is everyone doing on this fine day?”

The man was middle aged but sprightly, fit and vigorous looking. His eyes were strikingly blue, the same striking blue of D’Argo Sun-Crichton’s, and his smile was kind. Co-Kura had never met the man before but he took a liking to him on the spot. His eyes followed him around the room with fascination: like the young man before him had done, he honed in straight on the platter of crispy grolak that the person called Auntie Chi was carrying to the table; taking advantage of her hands being full, he stole two pieces of it, ignored her scolding, then bit into one and handed the other over to D’Argo Sun-Crichton who was carrying a large jug of juice to the table. D’Argo Sun-Crichton grinned his thanks to the older man before sticking his tongue out in mock goading at Auntie Chi. The older man then came to a stop behind Aeryn Sun-Crichton, he enclosed her from behind in a bear hug, kissed her neck and whispered something into her ear, which Co-Kura could not quite hear, but which made Aeryn Sun-Crichton smile a smile that Co-Kura rightly guessed was only ever reserved for this man. The man proceeded to kiss her neck again, smelled her hair in closed-eyed pleasure and then turned his attention to Co-Kura himself.

“Hey, my man Co-Ku! High five!” He lifted his hand and left it hovering in mid-air obviously expecting Co-Kura to reciprocate the gesture. Co-Kura couldn’t help giggling while tentatively lifting his hand in this strange, alien, salute and bringing it to meet the man’s.

The man slapped his hand and then slapped his shoulder in a friendly, albeit slightly sore, manner saying:”I need your help today, Co-Ku. We are taking on a large cargo for transport and I’d like for you to work out some math with me and Pilot for optimal storage and weight distribution… whaddaya say? Are you game?” He smiled at him with such warmth that Co-Kura could not help smiling back. This man was kind. He liked him. He liked his kind eyes and his friendly manner so of course he would help him but he had to do something first and that was to learn his name.

“Hello,” he said to the kind man. “It appears that you already know my name but, excuse me for asking, what is yours? And how do you know me?”

“My name is John, John Crichton. We met a long time ago on a Command Carrier. Remember?” The kind man named John, John Crichton said. His kind eyes looked at Co-Kura for a brief time, filled with what looked like some sort of desperate but futile hope. What John, John Crichton might be hoping for was of course a mystery to Co-Kura, who only shook his head in reply - of course he could not remember, he had never met the man before surely? When he shook his head to express his lack of recollection, the kind eyes showed a brief flash of sadness but then John, John Crichton seemed to rally and recover his jollity:”Well, Co-Ku, never mind. Let’s eat and then we can do some math, eh?”

Co-Kura nodded with a smile. He had no idea why or how but he just knew that doing math would be something he enjoyed and was good at, something that came natural to him. He was happy to know that he was good at something and that he could be of help to these nice people, who for some mysterious reason only known to themselves enjoyed pretending to know him.

When everybody had settled around the table and had begun eating, Co-Kura nibbled on his food and listened in to the conversation his hosts were having. He had never met them before, but it sure had been a pleasure meeting them today. The warmth of their banter, their smiles, the intimacy and ease of interaction among them, all went towards proving to him without any doubt that this was a group of people who loved each other and lived their lives accordingly, which alleviated his anxieties and made him wonder less about how he had come to be here with them in the first place.

The rest of the day went by in a flurry of activities.

John, John Crichton brought him to meet the creature known as Pilot who resided in a place called a den on a ship that apparently was a Leviathan called Moya. Co-Kura politely introduced himself to both Pilot and Moya once in the den and Pilot warmly thanked him for helping them with the cargo they were about to pick up. The large creature’s yellow eyes softened when he looked at Co-Kura and Co-Kura soon came to think that he very much would like to learn more about him and his beautiful Moya, so he took every chance he could to ask questions, all of which were always answered with patience and forbearance.

After they had finalized an optimal plan to load the cargo, John, John Crichton commed D’Argo Sun-Crichton to come and take Co-Kura to their makeshift classroom in one of the cargo bays where Co-Kura, informed by the young man about his study plan and requirements of the day, spent several arns losing himself in the wonderful world of theoretical physics. While everything else in his brain seemed to be fuzzy and uncertain, physics and complex math just flowed beautifully through it giving him boundless joy. A joy that he was happy to share with his pupil, D’Argo Sun-Crichton, who revealed himself to be quick to learn and talented in coming up with elegant solutions to the problems at hand When he complimented him so, D’Argo Sun-Crichton simply said:”It’s all thanks to you Co-Ku. Both my dad and I have learnt so much from you over the cycles.” Which made Co-Kura blush with pleasure but at the same time wonder why the young man insisted on saying that their acquaintance was longer than just the few short arns since the start of the day.

After that, they had second meal in the same room where first meal had taken place. The crew once again gathered together to eat, chat, exchange plans and share the experiences of the morning. Co-Kura felt a warm and fuzzy feeling when they all made sure to involve him in the conversation, checked that his plate was filled and that he was enjoying his meal, and included him in the plans for a visit to a commerce planet in a few solar days. These people were so nice but Co-Kura didn’t know whether he would still be here on Moya in a few days’ time as this was obviously not his home, since he did not remember it from before. He found himself wishing that it was and then he found himself wishing that it might become that to him but he certainly did not want to outstay his welcome and bother these kind people. On the other hand, the thought of leaving Moya and her crew made him feel very sad, so he frowned and wrung his hands in anguish, so much so that the others asked him why he looked so upset of all of a sudden. He then hesitantly expressed his thoughts out loud and when the others, learning of his doubts, reassured him that he would never outstay his welcome with them on Moya, his smile came back and he felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his heart.

The afternoon was spent helping Auntie Chi on Command as she monitored Moya’s orbit around the planet where the cargo was being picked up and shuttled to and fro by John, John Crichton, D’Argo Sun-Crichton and Aeryn Sun-Crichton in Moya’s pods.

It took a long time but when all was finally loaded aboard , Pilot set a course and Moya left the planet’s orbit and went on her way.

The work had left them all tired and hungry again, so they all filed into the mess hall where Noranti had prepared a hot stew, which they all enjoyed with a a couple of glasses of strong raslak.

Co-Kura ate and drank and then yawned loudly making the others laugh.

“I think it’s time for bed, Co-Ku. That was a yawn to make a hippo green with envy.” John, John Crichton said with a wink. Co-Kura had no idea what a hippo was but he lifted his hands to his mouth and giggled in amusement before saying that yes, yes indeed he was ready for bed.

John, John Crichton offered to show him his way back to his quarters and Co-Kura nodded his thanks: Moya was so vast and all the corridors still looked the same to him. Maybe tomorrow he would learn to find his way around a little more?

They walked companionably back towards the sleeping quarters, John, John Crichton showing him as they went the various main areas of the ship. Once they got to the room where he had woken up in 15 arns earlier, Co-Kura said:”Thank you for your kindness, I have very much enjoyed spending time with you and your family today. It was a true pleasure meeting you all.” John, John Crichton didn’t say anything for a long while, although his eyes softened and he pulled Co-Kura into a manly hug that ended with a gentle pat on his shoulder:

“The pleasure was all ours, Co-Ku. Have a good sleep. Tomorrow is a big day.” He said cryptically “Until we meet again, old friend.” John, John Crichton said and walked away leaving Co-Kura in a state of renewed confusion.

What Co-Kura did not know was that almost 20 cycles ago to the day, John Crichton and Aeryn Sun had accidentally come across him while visiting a commerce planet.

They had found him just off one of the main thoroughfares. Their attention had been caught by the distressed keening sound he was making while he was being bullied and beaten by a bunch of street urchins who were mocking him and taunting him by calling him stupid and clueless and useless.

Aeryn and John had chased them away, pulse pistols in hand, and John, while helping the distressed creature, had been shocked to realized that it was none other than Co-Kura Strappa from Scorpius’s Command Carrier.

John had left him in the Aurora Chair on that fateful day almost three cycles before when Talyn and Crais had given their life to stop Scorpius from mastering the science of wormholes. But a weeken had not gone by in all that time during which John had not thought at least once of the brave, little man who had been willing to sacrifice himself to keep his wormhole secrets from falling into the wrong hands. For three long cycles he had wondered with a deep sense of guilt if Co-Kura Strappa had even made it out of the imploding Carrier alive and, if he had, what might have come of him after the torture in the Chair.

It hadn’t taken long in that alleyway to realize that Co-Kurra had no memory of John Crichton or of the day they had parted or of the Command Carrier imploding or of his generous sacrifice in the Chair.

That had made no difference whatsoever to them of course, John and Aeryn had brought him back to Moya with them, fed him, cleaned him, taken care of him and made him part of their family.

It soon had become all too clear to them that the terrible legacy of the Chair on Co-Kurra’s brain was that he could only ever remember events from the start of the day to the end of the same day and no further. Memories would last only as long as he was awake, but then sleep would come and would wipe his poor damaged brain clean again. And not one of the myriad of Diagnosans they had consulted down through the cycles had been able to fix the forever altered chemistry of his cerebral neurons.

********

_10 arns later_

Co-Kura Strappa woke with a start and sat up in what appeared to be a large bed dressed with a shimmering golden sheet.

His heart was pounding and his wide-open eyes took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Where was he? What was this place? Golden-bronze, curved walls with dimly lit wall fittings created a warm cocoon all around him. He had not idea what this place was or how he had gotten here, which was terrifying. And who were the creatures gathered at the bottom of his bed? He whimpered as he looked at each of them in turn: a young man, a raven-haired female, an old woman with three eyes, a gray pretty female and an older man carrying what seemed to be some sort of large, round, multi-layered food item with many flickering little lit sticks stuck on top of it. Co-Kura’s brain was so addled he could hardly take any of it all in. The strangers were all looking at him and smiling. Why were they smiling? And who were they? And what was this place?

The older man slowly came around from the bottom of the bed to stand by his side. Co-Kurra recoiled and his hands came up in front of his face, fingers fluttering like panicked flibbisks, all sorts of thoughts scurrying through his befuddled brain until one finally, slowly took hold over the others: these people were smiling, they looked nice, so maybe he was not in immediate danger and things were going to be ok.

The older man by his side kept smiling at him, patiently waiting for him to calm down a little then soothingly said: “No need to be afraid, old friend. Look! This is for you.” He lowered the food item to bed level so that Co-Kura could see it better. His name was written on it under the fluttering little flames.

“What… what is it?” Co-Kura finally asked in a tremulous voice. Curiosity winning over his dumb fear.

The raven haired woman still at the foot of his bed answered his question in a deep, velvety voice that soothed his raw nerves: “It’s called a cake. We made it to celebrate the 20th anniversary of you joining our family, Co-Kura.” She said, leaving him dumbfounded. These people looked nice and they acted kind but they must be mad because he had never met any of them before.

But before he could ponder too deeply on the subject, the young man stepped forward to stand beside the older man and said kindly and encouragingly: “Go on, Co-Ku. Blow the candles out before the dripping wax ruins the cake.”

Encouragement that was immediately followed by more cheers of “Go on, blow the candles out!” from all the others present.

What was he to do but do as asked by these kind people who seemed so happy to celebrate him as part of their group? So Co-Kura blew the little flames out and was startled when everyone applauded and whistled and whooped and chanted his name. He was startled but also so pleased by their warmth that he couldn’t help but bringing his hands to his face, fingers fluttering in glee, and giggle.

They then told him to get up quick because they wanted to eat the cake and they couldn’t do so until he cut the first slice. The cake did indeed look delicious and they were all waiting for him to eat it so he did get up because what else was he supposed to do? He didn’t want to cross or disappoint these nice people.

But first things first, Co-Kura thought, so he hesitantly, timidly, cleared his throat to attract everybody’s attention and when everyone’s eyes had turned to him, he asked out loud: “Excuse me for asking but… but what are your names and how do you all know me?”

 

The End


End file.
